Journey
by PurpleRain012
Summary: Three one-shot sequel to 'Anything Could Happen'. Separate summary for each one-shot included inside. Follow John and Lita's life post the former diva's retirement and pre and post baby life.
1. You, Me, and Baby Makes Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone you might be familiar with.**

**This is a sequel to ****_Anything Could Happen. _****If you're reading this and didn't read that, it's totally okay because you don't really need to have read that to understand anything that happens in this.**

**There are going to be three one-shots that are a part of the sequel. ****Anyways, hope you enjoy the first part of the three part sequel!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Lita's due date has come and gone with still no baby. How is John able to handle her craziness and when does the baby finally arrive?<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>*February-March 2008*<em>

John was given three months off from work with him being written off due to some kayfabe injury. It would have been horrible timing had it been an actual injury. He had been home for two weeks and was really hating it. Usually he liked being home and it was a good break, but his pregnant girlfriend had made the past two weeks unbearable. Only if he did keep his place in Boston and not sold it, then he would be able to escape from her and her craziness. _Yea, not good timin' for that either, and then Lita would have definitely followed through with her threats_, he shook his head at that thought.

The due date of the baby was a couple of days ago, but it looked like she wasn't ready to come out into the world yet. A couple of months ago, they found out they were going to be parents to a little girl. Both were excited, but Lita could tell John wanted a boy. He told her there was always next time for that to which she replied unless he was going to be having the baby, there wasn't going to be a next time. To which he then replied he would just find someone else to have a son with. After that, he decided he wouldn't make a joke like that again since he was kicked in the shin pretty hard and was threatened with bodily injury if he said something stupid like that ever again. Sure, she could joke about the baby being someone else's but he couldn't make a joke about having a son with someone else.

The couple came back from a walk an hour or so earlier after they were at the doctors earlier that day. The doctor, Dr. Robbins, told them she would not induce labor unless it was absolutely necessary, which it wasn't at the moment. Dr. Robbins also told them that it could possibly take another week before they actually induced labor if it didn't happen itself, to which not only the redhead was frustrated and annoyed at, but so was the brunette. That meant another week of Lita being an evil psychotic bitch. Obviously, he never called her that to her face.

Dr. Robbins informed them of a couple of ways to speed up the labor process, with them trying out the walking first which didn't seem to help at all. Not that either of them thought walking would help, but maybe trying all ways and them being combined together would do something. John was hoping for that but didn't think it would happen because the universe seemed to hate him. They even tried Lita walking up and down the stairs but she was frustrated that it wasn't working and stopped, claiming it was only making her annoyed and tired.

John poured the tea from the kettle into a cup and began to head upstairs to their room with the cup and some peppers in his hand hoping that Lita would drink the hot liquid and not throw it on him.

He entered the room he wasn't sharing with the redhead at the moment. She didn't let him sleep on the same bed as her because she said she felt claustrophobic with him there and she didn't want him to touch her. He would have slept on the floor just so he could be in the same room and make sure she was okay, but she kind of kicked him out saying he was being overbearing and getting on her nerves.

"You okay?" He asked with worry present in his voice and on his face when he saw the pregnant woman sitting bent over in the bed clutching at her belly. Before he left to make her tea, she was doing just fine. She was trying another trick Dr. Robbins informed of them, changing positions. Maybe the tricks were working, her water broke, and she was having a contraction. His hopes were crushed when she finally answered him after a couple of minutes of pure silence. He liked the silence better.

"No!" She answered yelling a bit. He was used to it. Lately, all of her words that were directed to him left with her yelling or screaming at him. "Your spawn thinks she's playing soccer in there. She just kicked my ribs really hard. I think she's trying to break them."

"Or trying out for a soccer team," he joked, walking towards her which earned him a glare when she finally looked up at him. Yes, joking was more than likely going to piss her off, not make her laugh.

"Here," he handed her the cup. "Drink it."

"What's this?" She asked, but didn't take the cup from him.

"Basil and oregano tea," he answered patiently. "Remember Dr. Robbins said it would help speed up labor."

"I doubt it. None of the other things worked." Nonetheless, she took the cup from him and took a sip of the tea, only to scrunch her nose in disgust. "Ew. Did you not make it properly or something?"

"Thanks John. Oh, no problem at all, you're welcome Li."

Lita glanced up at him in confusion. "What?"

"That's was you were supposed to say. Not ask me if I made it the right way." She glared at him and he was once again regretting what he just said. Maybe if he didn't talk to her at all it would be fine. "Please don't throw that on me," he plead gesturing to the still full cup in her hand.

The glare disappeared from her face and she rolled her eyes at him. "Take it from me before I do."

He had to bite his tongue from saying anything to her and just took the cup from her and placed it on the night stand, but made sure it was out of her reach.

"Well, since that was a fail, here, try the peppers." He handed her one of the peppers which she easily accepted unlike the cup of tea.

She ate two of peppers and groaned in frustration. "This isn't working!"

"Try bein' a little patient. Don't think it's gonna work right away."

"I'm done being patient! I've been waiting for a month for the due date. That was like a week ago!"

_Really? This is you being patient?_ He knew better than to say those words out loud.

"Is there any more ways? I mean, I'm sure they aren't going to work, but won't hurt trying."

"Actually, there is one more way we didn't try but I don't think you wanna try that one."

"If it's going to help, then I'm pretty sure I will. What is it?"

"Well," he began to say a bit warily, he already knew she was going to say 'no'. Quite frankly, he wanted her to say 'no'. "It would require me touchin' you and-"

"Say no more," she interrupted him. "You're right, I don't want to try that one."

He was about to say something, until... "Ow, son of a-" she was bending a bit again, clutching at her belly. John assumed the baby kicked her really hard again.

"She prolly did that cuz you were bein' mean to her daddy."

Lita looked up scowling at him. "Where's that cup of tea?"

"I was jokin'." He would never learn, would he? He backed a bit away from her not wanting her to throw the tea on him. "Does it really hurt that much?" He held up his hands in defense when she sent him another death glare. "I mean, you broke your neck before, tore out your knee, and broke your collar bone, you would think this wouldn't hurt much."

"Thanks for the history lesson, but you're really stupid. Of course this hurts! None of that matters! Do you want me to hit you in your ribs with something? Gimme something and I'll gladly let you experience how it feels."

He cringed at that thought. "Um, I'll be right back." He walked out of the room and headed somewhere else where she wouldn't be able to hear him. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a familiar number. He was in desperate need of some help.

"Oh my God!" Dawn answered from the other end of the line. "Is it time?!" She was a bit too excited and over enthusiastic if you asked him.

"No." He sighed taking a seat on the bed in the guest room that he was sleeping in for the last week or so since the redhead kicked him out of their room. "I wish, but no. She's acting really mean again."

"Aw, poor Johnny. Level?"

"Evil psychotic bitch times a billion. It's getting worse," John pouted. "It seemed like she was going to kick Mason the other day because he decided to cuddle up and sleep in her feet. He's lucky, her mom came and took him with her. Why couldn't I go with her too?" Dawn didn't say anything because she knew he wasn't expecting an answer. "Call her and tell her to stop being such a meanie."

"That's not going to work."

He sighed in defeat. "I know."

It was quiet for a moment until Dawn decided to speak up. "So what did the doctor say? You went today, right?" John filled her in on how the doctor said she wasn't going to induce labor and it could take up to another week, but she told them how they could speed up labor and how none of the methods worked. "Looks like Dawn is stubborn just like both of her parents."

John rolled his eyes even though the brunette couldn't see, but she still sensed that gesture. "For the billionth time, we are not namin' her Dawn. Don't want her to be nosy or pushy."

This time it was Dawn's turn to roll her eyes. "I have to get going now, I'm meeting Michael in a few minutes. I hope it gets better, but I'm sure this isn't easy for her. I know she's getting sick and tired of being pregnant. Deal with it. After all, you are the one who did this to her." Maybe calling Dawn wasn't a good idea after all. "Bye bye."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and decided to stay in the room for another few minutes because he needed some peace and quiet before he went back to see how his pregnant girlfriend was doing. And possibly get yelled at her for no reason except for she seemed to love to do that.

He looked over to the right side of the room and saw something on the night table which showed him he would definitely be getting yelled out. But this time it would actually be for a reason; he did call her a evil psychotic bitch after all and the baby monitor they were using so they could communicate during the night if Lita needed anything was on.

He walked over to the room and took a deep breath before entering. Maybe she didn't hear him.

No such luck as he was met by a pillow being thrown at him. _Good aim. At least it wasn't something heavy. _"Um-"

"Shut up!" She interrupted him. "Get out." Yea, she definitely heard him.

"Li-"

"No! Shut up! I heard you. I heard everything you said. You might want to check if the monitor is off the next time you decide to call up my best-friend and complain about me!"

"I'm sorry, but I mean-"

"Get out!" She demanded once again. He didn't budge so she looked around for something heavy, didn't really find anything, but saw her phone next to her and decided to hurl it at him. More specifically, his head. Great aim again, but he caught it before it could actually hit him. He picked up the phone and tossed it next to her on the bed before he left her alone. Not before he apologized once again to which she said she didn't care and he should just leave her alone if he knew what was good for him.

_Great,_ he thought to himself, _I can look forward to this the next couple of days._

* * *

><p>A couple of days had gone by and still no baby. Things were still pretty insufferable. John hardly said anything to the redhead unless she spoke to him first or if it was to ask how she was doing and if she needed anything. He didn't want to piss her off again so he made sure he chose his words extra carefully. It seemed like this pregnancy just gave her an excuse to be extra bitchy. No way all pregnant woman were like her, right?<p>

The two were currently watching a basketball game, well, he was watching it and she was bored. "I'm bored," which she decided to tell him for the billionth time that past hour.

He focused his attention on her before he spoke. "Wanna go for a walk?" They made a habit of going for a walk the past few days.

Lita shook her head. "No." John said nothing and turned his attention back to the game with her sighing in boredom once again. She was starting to regret letting her mother take Mason home with her. At least Dawn called her and told her yesterday that she would be coming the next day, which was now today. She was impatiently waiting for her arrival, but she knew the brunette's flight wasn't going to land in Atlanta for another two hours.

Another half hour had gone by and the game was still not over yet. Lita was starting to feel real uncomfortable so she got up so she could just walk around.

"Where you goin'?" John decided to acknowledge her.

"Just gonna go for a walk." He looked like he was about to get up as well, but she stopped. "Just in the backyard. I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going to collapse or something."

"Well, if you need anythin'-"

"I know," she interrupted before he could finish the statement and then started to walk towards the kitchen so she could go outside in the backyard from that door.

Another half hour had passed and John was about to go in the backyard to check up on the redhead and see if she wanted to go to the airport to get Dawn and they should leave in a bit if they wanted to get there by the time her flight landed and she got her stuff together.

But the couple met in the door that separated the kitchen and the backyard. "I think my water just broke."

John was speechless for a moment. "Serious?"

"No. I'm kidding. I was just saying that for fun. Yes I'm serious, you idiot!"

"That could have been said without the sarcasm and the name callin'."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Shut up. Dr. Robbins said to go to the hospital when my water breaks, and it just broke so I think we should probably get going."

"Really? Um... Wow. Okay. You okay? How you feelin'? Is the-"

"John," Lita stopped his rambling and walk towards him. "First, take a deep breath." He nodded and did as he was told. "You okay?" He nodded once more. "Okay. Get it together. Go to our room and in the corner of the room, near the bathroom, there's my bag, go get that. I'll go start the car and wait for you, does that sound good?"

"Should you really be goin' to the car yourself?"

She rolled her eyes once again. "I'll be okay. Just do as I said and I'll be waiting for you, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll call my mom while I wait for you and you can call your parents or I'll call them. Whatever. Oh, and I'll have to call Dawn and tell her to catch a cab or something. Will you be okay?"

"I think so. Why are you so calm?"

"Because I just am. Let's go, okay?" He nodded and the duo walked to the main entrance of the house, with the redhead going outside to start the car and wait for the brunette who went upstairs to get her bags.

* * *

><p>A few hours had gone by and the pregnant woman was six centimeters dilated. To say Lita was miserable would be an understatement. The doctor asked if she wanted an epidural since she could have one now, but she declined even though she really wanted one. But just like the rest of the times she was offered any sort of medication, she declined because she didn't want to end up being dependent on it. But John claimed epidural was different and she should just take it, she wouldn't end up turning into her father. But, she was stubborn and still declined.<p>

Both her mom and Dawn were at the hospital but since it was past midnight, Lita had told them to go home and they could just go to her house since it was nearby and come back in the morning, which they declined because she was probably going to have the baby in the next couple of hours. Both of John's parents were going to catch a flight the next morning so they could meet their granddaughter.

"I hate you," Lita randomly decided to say, breaking the silence in the room which contained her, John, her mom, and Dawn.

"Okay," was all John responded with.

"You did this to me."

He rolled his eyes. "You ever heard the sayin' 'It takes two to tango'? Well, it does, so this isn't all my doin'."

"I still hate you. Why couldn't you be the one who was pregnant?"

"Because that's not how it works," he answered even though he knew she wasn't expecting one.

She glared at him. "Shut up."

Another couple of hours had passed and the other three in the room were asleep. That was until Dr. Robbins came in and told those who wouldn't be in the room during delivery to leave since it was time. Lita didn't want many people in the room, so it was just John other than the obvious doctor and nurses. And of course she made him stay above the shoulders and said no pictures or videos or she would end up raising the baby on her own.

Dawn and Olivia waited outside in the designated area and could hear slight sounds of Lita getting angry at John and telling him she hated him for this. That entertained the duo while they waited for the news that the baby was finally here. And they heard that news an hour later at seven in the morning, meaning the baby was finally born on March 5th, 2008, eleven days after her original due date. The two women waited a while before they went in to meet the baby so the new little family could spend some time alone.

"You want to hold her now?" Lita asked glancing up at John who was sitting next to her on the hospital bed, smiling down at his two favorite girls after she decided it was about time she let him hold his daughter as well.

"I thought you'd never ask." He carefully took their daughter from the redhead. He looked down at their daughter and smiled as she tried to open her eyes and adjust to the lighting in the room. "She has my eyes."

"How are you feelin'?" John asked Lita after a while.

"Very sore and tired. So tired."

"You should probably get some rest."

"I don't want to. I'm pretty content with things right now."

"Me too." It was quiet again with the duo admiring their new born baby. "You know we have to name her right?"

She glanced up at him. "I already know her name."

He arched his brow looking down at her. "Oh really? And what makes you think I'll like it."

"Because you have no choice. Sophia Marie Cena."

"You do realize Dawn is going to think we gave her the same middle name because of her."

Lita shrugged. "I don't care. I like that name."

"Me too." The room fell into comfortable silence once again. "I love you." He smiled at her which was returned.

"I love you too." Her smiled turned into a frown. "And I'm really sorry for the way I have been acting the past couple of weeks.-"

John shook his head. "I know. It's okay, don't apologize." Lita simply smiled in return. He reached into his pocket with his free hand, carefully so he wouldn't drop Sophia and took something out. "I kind of got you somethin'." He saw the look on her face when she saw the small box in his hand. "Don't worry. It's not an engagement ring. I know we agreed not to get married right now. Just open it."

"Okay." She took the box from him and opened the small box which held a charm piece she could add to the charm bracelet he got her over a year ago. "It's an 'S'. How did you know I picked that name?"

He shrugged. "Because you were stuck on that name for a long time and I kinda just knew that would end up being her name. And if it wasn't, I could always exchange it or somethin'."

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

He smiled back. "You're welcome."

John soon went to get Olivia and Dawn so Sophia could meet her grandmother and godmother. He also took the time to call his parents who were getting ready to board their flight so he could tell them the news. He was right, Dawn chose to think that they gave Sophia the same middle name after her and not because it went well with her first name. Both new parents observed the two women admire their daughter. Both parents were excited and nervous of this next chapter of their life. They wondered how they would handle parenthood, only time would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Hope yall liked it. Reviews are always appreciated.<strong>

**I do not know when the next part will be up, can't promise you anything. Maybe Lita won't be so mean in the next one.**


	2. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may be familiar with.**

**Summary: John and Lita have been together for almost three years. Their relationship has had its fair share of ups and downs. Will they be taking the next step anytime soon?**

* * *

><p><em>*September 2009*<em>

"Am I the only one wondering why John hasn't put a ring on it yet?" Dawn decided to ask randomly one afternoon when Lita came back from putting Sophia down for a nap. The duo, along with Trish, were currently in the redheads living room just hanging out, something they claimed they hadn't done enough of lately. Dawn decided she would pop up and surprise Lita since she hadn't done that in a while but before she could, she called up Trish and asked her to join her to which the blonde agreed because she wasn't too busy lately since she retired a few months after Lita.

Lita rolled her eyes as she sat down on the couch next to Trish who spoke up before she could. "Nope," Trish shook her head, "you're not the only one. I thought it would have happened last year, but that clearly it didn't."

"Both of you can shut up." She turned her attention to the brunette. "Dawn, shouldn't you be more concerned about your own relationship than you are about mine? I mean, you and Michael should be getting back together again soon, right? What is this, like the hundredth time you two broke up? If you were worried about your relationship half as much as you are about me and John, then you probably wouldn't even have a problem with your own and breaking up like every week."

If Dawn and Lita weren't as close as they were, then the former would probably be offended by what the latter said. "That was a low blow and you know it."

Trish nodded. "She's right Li."

"Whatever. Just stop bothering me and I won't have to say something like that. Why does it matter if we're married or not?"

"Ugh! Come on Li!" Dawn groaned. "Your daughter is like a year and a half now. Don't you think it's about time you two got married?"

"What does Sophia have anything to do with whether or not John and I are married?" Lita asked confused.

Dawn gave her a 'duh' look. "Um, she's your daughter, she has everything to do with you two getting married."

Trish wisely decided to stay out of this. She knew not to get in the middle of Dawn and Lita when the former said something that would upset the latter.

"If we were breaking up, then you could have used that line on me, but we're not so you can't. "

Dawn rolled her eyes. "You two have been together for almost three years, I think it's about time you two take the next step."

"Okay, but I don't care what you think."

Dawn rolled her eyes once again. "Fine, but answer this, do you want to get married?"

Lita didn't have to think about it because she already answered this question a couple of weeks ago when Dawn asked her the last time. "Like I told you multiple time, it doesn't matter either way to me. I mean, if it happens, then that's awesome and if it doesn't, then it's fine. We don't need to be married. I love him. He loves me. What else is there to marriage really? The big difference between how we are now and how we would be if we were married is the piece of paper legally binding us together. We don't need to be married," she tried to reason with her friends.

"You're lying."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Think that all you want Dawnie, I don't care. Seriously, you're so annoying. It says something about you when you start annoying me more than a toddler who walks around knocking everything out of place in the house all day long."

The brunette stuck her tongue out at the redhead. "You're mean."

"And you're annoying."

"Are you two done yet?" Trish asked patiently.

"No," Dawn said before Lita could. "When you two get married... and I say when because it will happen... I will be planning your wedding."

"Even if we do get married, we're going to the court house and and getting married there. I do not want the hassle of planning wedding with a toddler."

"No way!" Trish finally broke her silence. "You are going to have a wedding!"

"Yes," Dawn continued. "That's why you have us! You won't have to worry about anything! You will not deprive us of a wedding"

"Fix your relationship with Michael and then you can have a wedding. Your own!"

Dawn pouted which resulted in Lita rolling her eyes. "I really don't like you right now."

"And something tells me she's okay with that," Trish said when Lita wouldn't say anything. "So I think we should change the subject now before this turns into something that can be avoided." They did just that, talking about multiple of other things, with Dawn wisely choosing not to bring up Lita and John's relationship again. Lita also decided not bring up Dawn's own relationship.

* * *

><p>Lita woke up one morning later that week and saw no Sophia next to her on the bed. Sophia slept with her sometimes when John was away on the road and she did so the night before so that surprised her mother as to why she wasn't there. It wasn't like the little girl ever got out of bed and left the room herself. When she did wake up before the redhead, she would wake her up herself by jumping on her or something else in a similar fashion. Lita got up out from the bed and started to look around the room. Maybe Sophia was hiding from her, but she saw no sign of the little girl. She started to panic and worry. Where could Sophia have gone?<p>

_Okay calm down, _Lita thought to herself. _Before you freak out even more, check the rest of the house. There are more rooms in the house. She's around here somewhere. I'm sure no one broke in the house and took her. But oh my God what if they did?! No stop it. So what if she never leaves herself, maybe she did today. Just go check before you get more stupid thoughts in you head._She nodded to herself and began to walk out the room, but not before she could take the first thing she spotted and decided she would use it as a weapon if need be. After all, there could be a crazy psycho inside the house.

She only took a couple of steps when she left the room when she heard a familiar giggle from the nursery. _At least that means she hasn't been kidnapped. But how and why is she in there? Go in and find out, duh. Shut up. No, you shut up. Oh my God. I'm going crazy. _She shook her head and walked into the room, not surprised to see Sophia but very much surprised to see John who was playing with their daughter and Mason. She put the so-called weapon down on the side.

John finally turned around and saw his girlfriend when he heard some movement. "Look princess," he said to the little smiling brunette, gesturing at the doorway, "Mommy is here."

"Mommy!" Sophia called out to her mother as she looked up from Mason. "Daddy here!"

Lita nodded as she walked to the father-daughter duo. "I know. Daddy is here." She turned her attention to John who stood up and faced her. "Why is daddy here? Why did daddy take Sophia without telling mommy? You worried me, you idiot!" The last sentence was said with a slap on his arm after each word.

"What the hell was that for?" That earned him another slap, this time on the back of his head instead of his arm.

"What the fu-" he was interrupted by another slap before he could finish that statement.

She glared at him. "Watch your mouth. I don't want you to use profanity around her. She could repeat it. I don't need nor want that."

"This is the first time I've been home in like three weeks and this is how you welcome me?"

"Watch what you say and maybe I won't have to hit you," she smirked before adding the next part, "even though it is fun." He was about to say something until she spoke up again, the smirk disheartening from her face. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"I thought I changed your mind."

"Nope. Anyways, when did you get here? And why did you just take her without telling me?"

"I got here like two hours ago. I just took her with me an hour ago. I heard her trying to wake you up and before she could, I took her with me. It just seemed like you needed some rest so I just let you sleep in some."

"Thanks, but don't do that again. I didn't even know you were going to be here. I thought there was some psycho who took her. I guess I wasn't too far off." She laughed, which caused Sophia to laugh as well, as he rolled his eyes.

"Haha. Very funny."

"I thought so which is why I laughed and so did Sophia."

He rolled his eyes once again. "She didn't even understand what you said."

"Whatever. Did you feed her?"

He nodded. "Oatmeal."

"Did you make it correctly?"

"This was not the first time I made it and she did eat most of it."

"Just making sure. I don't wan-"

"Calm down woman," he interrupted her. "I know what I'm doin'. Now let's go downstairs you can feed me."

She took a deep breath before she spoke up. "What did you just say?" She didn't wait for him to respond. "John, I am your girlfriend, not your mother! You're in your thirties, do it yourself."

"But I like it when you do it for me."

She gave him a fake smile, "That's so sweet," it disappeared, "but I don't care. So let's go downstairs and you can cook us some breakfast."

"No," he shook his head, "like I said, I like it better when you cook."

"Would you like to sleep in the guest room for the whole time you're here until you have to go back?"

"You wouldn't do that."

"Try me."

He looked at her trying to read her expression to see if she would go through with the threat. He sighed before he spoke. "Pancakes?"

"I win!" She picked up Sophia from the ground where she was playing with her toys and Mason. "Come on Sophia, let's go see daddy make a fool of himself."

The trio was about to walk out of the room until a certain item caught John's eye. "Why is my Xbox here?" He asked confused stopping in place, which caused Lita to stop behind him. "Wasn't it in our room?"

"It was until I thought I needed something to hit an intruder with if you were one."

"You were gonna take the risk of breakin' my Xbox?"

She shrugged. "That was the first thing I saw when I thought someone took our daughter."

"So you were gonna take the risk of breakin' my Xbox?" He asked once again.

She rolled her eyes and had to bite her tongue from saying something she was going to regret if she said it in front of Sophia. "Is your Xbox more important than me and your daughter?"

"No. Were you gonna replace it?"

"Oh my God! Shut up! It's a stupid game. I would have replaced it if I did break it!"

He held up his hands in defense. "Okay, calm down. No need to get all angry." She ignore him as she left the room with Sophia along with Mason on her heels. He bent down and picked up his game console so he could put it back in the room before he joined Lita and Sophia down in the kitchen so he could make the pancakes he was blackmailed into making. He did end up making a fool of himself like Lita said but he did manage to successfully make the pancakes after he burned them the first couple of times.

* * *

><p>John and Lita were sitting on the couch later that night watching a movie after Sophia went to bed. The brunette wasn't paying much attention to the comedy movie playing on the television, but the redhead was. He was too busy thinking about something else. He had been thinking about it for a while and it made him even more nervous each and every time. He couldn't help but think about her reaction. What if it was something different from what he was expecting? Well he would find out hopefully sooner rather then later.<p>

He was taken out of his thoughts when Lita let out another laugh. He became aware that the movie finally ended when he looked up to the tv and saw the credits began to roll.

"That was a good one, don't you think?" Lita asked as she turned her attention to him from the tv.

"Um, yea sure," he lied. He didn't really watch it so he wouldn't really know how it was, it was just easier to agree with her.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned. "You sound and look a bit distracted."

"Yea, I'm fine." She was about to say something, but he didn't let her. "I got you somethin'."

She arched a brow. "Oh really?" He nodded. "I wanna see."

"Alright, wait a moment. I'll be right back." He got up from the couch and left the room only to return a couple of minutes later with something in hand.  
>Here you go," he said handing her the photo album. "I put together some pictures in here I thought you would like."<p>

She smiled at him with him returning the gesture but it was a nervous smile he sent her. "Thanks. That's sweet."

She began to flip through the album which contains pictures of the two over the years. The further she got along, the further it went in their relationship. It included pictures of when Sophia was born as well as some after. Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped when she flipped to the last page and saw a picture of Sophia wearing a shirt that said, 'Mommy, will you marry my Daddy?' "Oh my God," she whispered while she looked up him in shock and became more surprised when she saw a ring in his hands.

"So, will you marry Sophia's daddy?" He asked, nervously waiting for her answer.

She nodded. "Yes!" He slipped the ring on her ring finger, then he leaned forward and kissed her lips gently just brushing his lips against hers for a brief moment before he pulled away, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her in for a hug with her doing the same. They finally pulled apart after a while ending the embrace.

"So who helped you?" She asked admiring the ring. "You couldn't have picked out this ring on your own and you couldn't have thought about that proposal idea on your own either."

"And why couldn't I?" he asked looking a bit offended. "I picked the ring out on my own."

"Okay, I believe you on that since I do like every piece of jewelry you have ever given me. But the proposal, I know that wasn't your idea."

"Fine," he finally gave in, "I asked Dawn for pointers-"

"That's why she kept asking me about marriage the other day?"

He shrugged, continuing after the interruption. "I guess, but that's how desperate I was, asking Dawn for help, and she did just that. I did try to ask Trish first because there would have been less squealin', no questions of why it took me forever to propose, and possibly no headache had I asked her, but I couldn't get a hold of her."

"Aw, you dealt with Dawn for me?"

"See what I do for you? Did she ruin the surprise."

"No, I was not expecting this." She smiled at him. "I really don't want a wedding though. Like a big wedding." she started to say. "I mean, I want to marry you, but can't we just get married at the Court house or something?"

"Whatever you want is fine with me. If you want that, that's fine. If you change your mind and want a huge wedding or a small wedding, whatever, that's fine with me."

"So if I do change my mind and we end up having a real wedding, you won't care if I wear a black wedding dress? So much better than the typical white ones."

"Um, that's a little different but like I said whatever you want." He smirked before adding the next part. "But you wore a black one at your first wedding, you wanna do that again? I mean, we both know how that ended, don't think it was good luck. Now that second wedding of yours, I wouldn't mind if you wore that dress again," he referred to her two weddings to Kane and Edge on screen over the years.

She looked at him like he was stupid and expressed it, "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Well, I have you to remind me every now and then so yea, I know."

"Good boy." It was pretty much quiet for a moment before she spoke up again. "I love you."

"Good thing cause you are marryin' me after all. Why would you marry someone you don't love?" He started to laugh and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You're not funny." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"And you're not mature."

She opened her mouth to say something and he knew it, so he placed his lips on hers cutting her off before she could say a snarky comment. They were engaged and both were pretty happy. Who would have thought they would be getting married with the way their relationship started? Not them, that's for sure, and yet, it was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Glad you liked the fist part. Hope you all enjoyed this part as well. So whatcha think?<strong>

**The next one-shot is the last one. I will try to have it up soon.**


	3. All Grown Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may be familiar with.**

**Summary: Sophia is growing up and starting school. One of her parents is a little more anxious than the other.**

* * *

><p><em><span>*August 2012*<span>_

"Oh God," Lita heard her husband say as he entered the kitchen one morning.

They had gotten married a couple of years ago in a small wedding with close friends and family. Lita gave in to having an actual wedding instead of something much smaller at the courthouse to the persistence of both of their mothers as well as Trish and Dawn. She did wear a black wedding dress like she previously stated even though both Dawn and Trish tried to convince her not to. They tried to convince her to wear the traditional white or even ivory, but she said this was her wedding so she could and would wear what she wanted. She argued that if people could wear a pink dress, then she could wear black. They counter argued that pink was a much better color for a wedding than black was. She said she didn't care and that it was her wedding and they needed to leave her alone to which they actually did.

"What's wrong?" Lita asked while she continued to feed their one year and three month old son a spoonful of oatmeal. Even though Lita said she didn't want to have any more kids other than Sophia because she didn't want to go through pregnancy or delivery once again, they had a son they named Logan over a year ago. They were pretty shocked, but still happy, by the pregnancy just like the first time. But maybe they shouldn't have been too surprised, after all, things tend to happen when you're not careful sometimes... which they were definitely guilty of.

"There is coffee on the counter if you need some, which you sound like you do." John nodded as he poured himself a mug of coffee, taking a seat at one of the chairs at the kitchen table across from her.

He took a sip from the mug before he answered her. "Sophia has changed her outfit like three times already. I keep tellin' her she's looks great but she doesn't believe me."

She let out a small laugh which caused their son to smile and join her with his giggling. "I think we should separate her and Dawn. She's turning into her. It's scary. Isn't it Logan?" Her voice changed during the last statement as she began to talk to the little boy in the high chair. "Yes it is. Sophia turning into Auntie Dawnie is not a good thing. Hm..." she said turning her attention to John after she gave Logan another spoonful of oatmeal. "I'm thinking since Sophia has been sort of influenced by Dawn, we should keep Logan away from Randy. Don't want a little Dawn and a little Randy running around. Oh God," she groaned at the thought, "that would be unbearable."

"Maybe we shouldn't make her go," John said ignoring her statement. "Maybe this is our dream and not hers. We're forcin' her and pushin' her into the cruel world. It's so cruel out there, you know that."

The redhead let out another small laugh, interrupting him before he could get any further. "John, she's starting school. It's pre-k. She's not going out for war or something. She will be fine."

"Isn't she too young to start school?"

Lita rolled her eyes, giving Logan another spoonful of his breakfast, but he didn't seem to want any more, so she didn't force him. "No she isn't. She's four and a half. It's about time she started school." She started to clean around the little boys mouth which seemed to get pretty messy during meal time.

"Why can't we wait until she's five?"

"Because when she's five, she needs to start kindergarten. And I think pre-k is important for her and she shouldn't skip it."

"But she could. Right?"

Lita sighed, before nodding. "Yes, but I don't want her too."

"But-"

Lita shook her head. "Stop. She's going to school today. End of discussion."

John was about to say something, but a little voice interrupted him before he could speak. "Mommy! Daddy!" The duo looked up from the kitchen table to see that Sophia had finally joined them. She had insisted on getting ready herself for her first day of school. "How do I look?" She asked modeling her outfit for her parents.

Lita couldn't help but to laugh again. Their little girl was definitely turning into a little Dawn. That was entertaining so far even though it was a scary prospect for when she became older.

"I think she asked you somethin'," John said looking up at his wife. "I already told her a couple of times that she looks great, but she doesn't believe me. Your turn."

Lita glanced up at him before she got up from the chair at the kitchen table and walked over to Sophia, crouching down so she was at the same height level to that of the little brunette. "I think you look beautiful."

"Really?" She smiled to which Lita did the same.

"Yes sweetie."

"How about my outfit? Auntie Dawnie says what you wear defines who you are."

Lita looked surprised by what just left the little girls mouth. She turned to look at John who looked just as surprised but at the same time he was shaking his head saying she was on her own with this one.

"Do you know what that means sweetie?" Lita asked when she turned back around and was facing Sophia once again.

Sophia nodded. "Auntie Dawnie said if you wear ugly clothes, then no one will like you. If you wear pretty clothes, then everyone will like you."

Lita turned around to look at John once again who was still shaking his head. "That's your best-friend who is corruptin' her. You take this one."

She gave him a fake smile. "Thanks for the help. You have got this parenting thing down to a tee."

"I think I'll go start the car," he said getting up from the table, placing his mostly empty mug in the sink. "Come on Logan," he said taking his son out of the high chair. "Let's leave before mommy gets angry with daddy for no reason." With that, he left to do as he said.

"Sweetie," she continued when she focused her attention back to the little girl in front of her once again, "it doesn't matter what clothes you wear. How you act is what matters. People do not care what you wear. People care about how you act towards them. Okay?"

Sophia looked a little confused and Lita blamed her so called friend for this one. She was going to have to have a talk with Dawn and threaten to keep the older woman away from her daughter if she didn't watch what she said around Sophia. "But I can still wear pretty clothes, right?"

Lita chuckled. "Of course you can." She hugged the little girl in front of her before she finally stood up straight once again. "Let's go now. Daddy and Logan are waiting in the car. Are you ready?"

Sophia shook her head. "I don't wanna go to school," she replied with a pout forming on her face.

"You were excited before. Why don't you want to go now?"

"Logan is going to miss me." She looked down before she continued. "I'm going to miss you and daddy."

Lita crouched down once again so they were at the same height level. "Aw, sweetie. We're going to miss you too, but I bet you will have fun. I'll pick you up in a couple of hours."

"You promise?"

Lita nodded. "Promise." She hugged Sophia once again before she stood up. "Can we go now?"

"Okay." With that said, the mother-daughter duo went to the car to join John so Sophia could go to her first day of school.

* * *

><p>"We should go now," Lita said grabbing John's arm with her free hand that wasn't occupied by Logan's hand. Unfortunately for her, John wasn't budging. "John, she's fine. Let's go." They dropped their daughter at school a few minutes ago and she looked pretty fine like her mother said. She was playing with another kid and it looked like she was making friends. They were about to leave after they met with the teacher, but John stopped to look at Sophia from near the doorway of the classroom and that was five minutes ago.<p>

"Why is that little boy botherin' with her?"

She groaned. "He's not bothering her. He's playing with her."

"Well, why is he playin' with her?"

She shrugged. "Because he wants to. Now let's go."

"No," he said starting to walk past her and further into the classroom, closer to their daughter after he took his arm out of Lita's grasp. "Not until he gets away from her. She doesn't need to be makin' friends with boys."

Lita rolled her eyes at him. "Oh my God. I knew I should have just left you at home," she grabbed his wrist, stopping him before he could go and do what he wanted to. "Stop. Please stop. Right now."

He stopped in place and turned around to look at her before he spoke. "But he-"

"John," she started to say sending a glare his way, "seriously. He is a little kid playing with another little kid. We should leave now. She seems fine. She is making friends. Let's go."

He was reluctant, but he wisely said nothing as he walked out of the classroom, but not before he looked at his daughter once again. The trio walked towards the exit of the school and towards the car, before they sat in the car and drove off.

* * *

><p>"I don't want her to be friends with any boys," John said later that day when he walked down to the living room where Lita was folding the laundry after he put Logan down for a nap.<p>

Lita sighed, shaking her head, while she continued to fold the laundry, gesturing for him to help. "Whatever."

"No, I'm serious," he continued, taking a towel and began to fold it. "She's not datin' until she's forty."

"Okay," she said taking the clothes she already folded and went upstairs to put them in the proper places. It took her a little over five minutes to do so. She came back downstairs and saw that John was sitting on the couch deep in thought, having abandoned folding the clothes after he was done with the towels. She knew he was going to do that once she went upstairs to put the already folded ones away.

"I thought you were helping me," she said as she continued with the previous task.

He ignored her, saying something that made her stop with the chore and focus her attention on him. "I think we should have another kid."

She knew he wanted another kid when they only had Sophia because he wanted a boy, but they had Logan now too so she didn't know why he was bringing that up. "You think we should what?"

"Have another kid," he said that like it was no big deal. "Sophia is growin' up way too fast and so is Logan. I think we need another kid."

"Need or want?"

He shrugged as he continued. "Both."

She simply shook her head, returning her attention back to the articles of clothing in front of her. He waited for an answer but when he didn't get one, he repeated himself. "I think we should have another kid."

"I heard you the first time," she responded.

"And?"

"And," she started to say while she finished folding up the piece of clothing in her hand, set it aside, and sat down next to him. "I don't think so." She was about to say more, but he interjected before should could.

"Why not?" He asked.

"John, you wanted a boy," she continued after his interruption. "So now we have one of both genders. There is no need to have more kids. I love our kids, you know that, but I don't want more. They're a headache sometimes."

He gave her a stern look at her last statement. "I told you to stop sayin' that."

She shrugged. "It's the truth. And it's not like you're around a lot that you would know how much of a pain they really can be. Actually, that shouldn't matter. You should know either way."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But they're growin' up way too fast. We're gonna blink and next thing we know, Logan is startin' school as well."

"Well, they have to grow up someday."

"But I want another kid." He began to pout.

She sighed, shaking her head. "John, you do realize if we have another child, that child is going to grow up too?"

"Yea but I just want another one."

"No."

"Please!" He began to beg, she tried not to laugh at him.

"No."

"Come on."

"Okay."

"Really?" He asked surprised, getting excited.

"No." That caused him to frown and her to laugh. She spoke up again after she stopped laughing. "John, Sophia starting school is just upsetting you and I get it. It makes me sad too but they have to grow up some day. They're always going to be our little kids no matter how old they are."

He nodded. "I know, but I don't want them to get older."

"Well, we can't stop time."

"We could."

She rolled her eyes. "No we can't."

"So, a baby then?"

Lita took her head in one of her hands and started to shake it. "Okay," she began to say when she looked back up at him. "I don't think you're going to leave me alone about that for a while, so I'm going to give you a little history lesson." She paused briefly before continuing. "Remember when I was pregnant with Sophia?" She waited for him to either say something or to make some sort of gesture. She continued after he nodded. "Remember how much of a witch of I was then?"

"I try to forget, but yes."

"Right, and then remember when I was pregnant with Logan and how Sophia was running around acting like a crazy little animal?" He knew where she was going with this, but he didn't say anything, instead nodding once again. "Yea, wasn't I worse then?"

He cringed when he thought about the memories. "Yes." It was hard to believe she would be more mean and more of a bitch than she was when she was pregnant with Sophia, but unfortunately for him, it was possible. He even made an excuse sometimes to leave the house when she became too unbearable, always taking Sophia with him if it was during a reasonable time so she wouldn't have to deal with it either.

"So do you want that to happen again?" He was about to say 'no', but she continued. "Because I'm pretty sure it most likely will. Like I said, I love our children, they mean the world to me and I cannot imagine life without them, but I do not want to go through all of that again. I also don't want to have a crying baby around with a toddler and a preschooler. Oh, and you're not even here most of the time." She looked away for a moment which was why she missed the look of sorrow that appeared on his face. "I really do not think I would be able to handle all of that on my own. Without going crazy that is."

"I'm sorry," he said after she stopped with her rambling.

"For what?" She asked confused, looking back up at him, being able to see the frown on his face. "For bringing up wanting to have another kid? Why would you be sorry for that?"

He shook his head, "Not for that. For..." he looked away, "for not being here. For not being here for you, Sophia, or Logan. You're doing this alone."

She winced when he said that. She didn't mean for him to take it that way, but he did. She shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I'm not doing it alone."

"Yes you are. Like you said, I'm hardly here."

"That's not what I meant," she repeated once again.

He shrugged. "Well, it is the truth."

"Stop. Look at me." He didn't, he kept looking down. "Look at me," she repeated once again and when he didn't, she did it for him, lifting his chin so he was doing as she said. "That's not what I meant. Yes, you aren't here most of the time, but you're always here when I need you. You're always here when your children need you."

"But that's not enough."

"Yes it is. Trust me, if I didn't think it was then we wouldn't be married. We wouldn't have kids. We wouldn't even have started this relationship. I knew it was a huge possibility when this started."

"I could always retire so I'm around more often or cu-"

"Stop," she interrupted before he could get any further with that. "I love you so I would never ask you to stop doing what you love. Especially since it was your passion before we even met."

"I would do it for you and the kids."

She nodded. "I know that, but I do not want you to and I would never ask you to. So please do not do that thinking that's what I want. You retire when you want to." She smirked before adding the next part. "There's still a lot of butt out there you need to kick. And you are Sophia's favorite wrestler, who is she going to root for when you retire?"

"Randy," he suggested.

"Bad idea. She already looks up to Dawn, we don't need her to look up to him in addition." That caused John to laugh and that made her happy that he was possibly feeling a bit better.

"So are you okay now?" Lita asked after a while of comfortable silence. He nodded. "Are you okay with not having another baby?"

"Yes. I just... I don't want them to grow up."

"I know, but they have to. That's how life works." It was quiet for a while before she spoke up again. "It's time to pick up Sophia from school. Do you want to go or should I? One of us needs to stay home with Logan. I think you should go so that way you can see that she's perfectly fine at school."

"Alright," he got up from the couch and was about to walk away, but Lita spoke up before he could.

"And John," she continued with a smirk on her face after he turned around to face her, "Don't freak out and go all Hulk on her if a boy is playing with her. Hulk, no Smash!" she joked, laughing at him which caused him to pick up a perfectly folded piece of clothing and throw it at her. "That wasn't nice."

"Neither was that statement." She stuck her tongue out at him which resulted in him to roll his eyes at her. "Real mature."

"Stop wasting time and go pick up Sophia."

"Yes mommy."

She scrunched her nose in disgust. "Don't call me that. That's only reserved for Sophia and Logan."

"Then stop actin' like you're my mother too." She sent him a glare, causing him to hold up his hands in mock defense. "Chill, I'm goin'." With that said, he went to go pick up their daughter.

Lita shook her head when she heard the door close behind him. She wasn't expecting for him to get sad about Sophia's first day of school. Well, that as a lie. She knew he was a little upset but she was surprised to what extent it was. Especially with him wanting a baby. Yea, that wasn't going to happen. He just wanted a baby because Sophia was growing up too fast, she knew he would get over it if he wasn't already. Two kids were enough for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. <strong>**Special thanks for my time is now and therealchamps.**

**Hope you liked the last part. This was supposed to be something completely different, but I changed my mind. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little short series of mine. :)**


End file.
